Baby Shakespeare: World of Poetry
Baby Shakespeare: World of Poetry November 27, 1999 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 1999 November 27, 1999 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 2000 January 1, 2000 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 2002 March 2, 2002 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 2003 August 9, 2003 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 2007 March 17, 2007 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry 10th Anniversary 2008 September 6, 2008 # World of Words Discovery Kit 2010 July 10, 2010 # World of Words 2012 June 16, 2012 Words # train # handcar # flower # rose # apple # pear # cat # dog # grass # plants # frog # toad # leaf # rake # snow # winter # tree # hedge # cow # barn # butterfly # bee # moon # stars Musical Selections # Tune Up And Theme From Symphony No. 9 2nd Movement # Baby Shakespeare Theme - William Weisbach # The ABC Song # Rondo Alla ingharese quasimun Capriccio (Rondo In The Hungarian style, almost a caprice), ”Die Wut uber den verlorwhen Groschen, ausgetobt in Einier kaprice (Rage Over a Lost Penny, Ventned a caprice)”, Op. 129 Bia. 162, Grove 129 - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Two Rondos, Op. 51, Grove 51, I. Moderato e graziso in C Major Bia. 133 - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Klaverstuck Or Bagatelle No. 25 In A Minor, “Fur Elise (For Elise),” WoO 59, Bia 515, Grove 173 - Ludwig Van Beethoven # The ABC Song (Instrumental) # Five Pieces For Mechanical Clock, Or, Flute, WoO 33, III. Allegro In G Major, Bia. 199, Hess 105 - Ludwig Van Beethoven # March No. 1 For Military Band In F Major, “Fue Die Bohmishce Landwehr (For The Bohemian Millitia), a.k.a., Yorckscher March,” WoO 18, Hess 6, Grove 145, Bia 501 - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Die Ruinen Von Athen (The Ruins Of Athens), Op. 113, Bia. 539, Hess 118, Grove 113, V. Marcia Alla truca “Turkish March” (Vivace) - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Piano Sonata No. 8 In C Minor, “Pathetique”, Op. 13, Growas 13, Bia 184, II. Adagio cantabile - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Symphony No. 9 In D Minor, “Choral” Op. 125, Bia 787, IVA. Presto, “Ode An Die Freude (Ode To Joy” - Ludwig Van Beethoven Toy Chest # Bard the Dragon By Legends & Lore # Rainbow Mind Bender Blurz By: AADLP # Focus Pocus By: Ambi Toys / Brio # Max the Pull-Along Dog By: Ambi Toys / Brio # Teddy Copter By: Ambi Toys / Brio # Pop Pop Top By: Battat # Teaching Tower By: Battat # Bubba Bluebird By Legends & Lore # Stacking Clown By: Brio # Polaris By: Carlisle Company # Duck By Legends & Lore # Two Cows By Legends & Lore # Apple Trophy By: Crayola # Magnet Board By: Crayola # Rainbow Markers By: Crayola # Butterfly Knob Puzzle By: Doron Laveled # Purple Ox By Legends & Lore # Frog in Box By: Galt America # Pull-Along NEW Frog by Hearthsong # 50 Centimeter Sunflower By: Hobbycraft # Mr. Monkey By: Iwaya # Pretty Kitty By: Iwaya # Pudgey Pig By: Iwaya # Little Knotties - Lion, Pig and Rabbit (Discontinued) By: Lamaze / RC2 Incorporated # Soft Pull Cars By: Lamaze / RC2 Incorporated # Dizzy Fun Land By: Learning Resources # Flashing Caboose and Illuminated Dome Car and The Torpedo By: Lionel # Pull-Along ABC Block Cart By: Learningsmith # Casey Toy Train Engine, People Car, Smiley Face Gondola and Circus Caboose (NEW Version) By: LGB of America # Spintrix Disc By: Lightrix # Wooden Block Cart with ABC Blocks By: Melissa & Doug # Dancing Go-Go Gorilla By: Metro # Kinetic Sculpture By: Natural Wonders # Triple Rainbow Pinwheel (combination of the original one in Baby Beethoven and the special one in Baby Galileo) by New Tech Kites # Playful Insects By: Pacific Innovations # Ryan’s Room Pull-Along ABC Block Cart By: Small World Toys # Taggly By: The First Years # Ball Party By: TOMY / International Playthings # Busy Box By: TOMY / International Playthings # NEW Dizzy Kitty By: TOMY / International Playthings # Gearation with 11 Gears By: TOMY / International Playthings # Quack-Along Ducks By: TOMY / Interntional Playthings # Beanie Babies: Curly By: Ty # Playtime Train By: Tyco # Crystallite New Butterflies By: White Eagle # Ball Popper (Manufacturer Unknown) # Leaf Pit (Manufacturer Unknown) # Monkey C. (Manufacturer Unknown) # Plastic Flower with Watering Can (Manufacturer Unknown) # Red Butterfly Prop (Manufacturer Unknown) # Snowballs (Manufacturer Unknown) # Standing Cherry Tree (Manufacturer Unknown) # Tall Green Grass (Manufacturer Unknown) Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:Movies Category:2000